Dragonball Z: Saga of the Master Saiyan
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: Here it is, my first Dragonball Z fic. Gochi, a time traveler like Mirai Trunks, has come on a mission: to help the Z Fighters fight a nearly-unbeatable foe. Couples will be Goku/Bulma and Mirai Trunks/18 (both will be explained). Updated 9-23-2002.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger Arrives

Dragonball Z: Saga of the Master Saiyan  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and the people at Toei Animation. The only thing that I own is the characters of Gochi, Zero, Tracy, and Ramel.  
  
Summary: This story involves a character named Gochi. He comes from the future, like Mirai Trunks, but a different one entirely. When he meets with the Z Fighters, he says that Zero, an unfinished program made by Dr. Gero, is on his way within one month. To stop him, they have to push their power to the level of a Master Saiyan, a level legendary among Saiyan for the power involved. Can Gochi help them while keeping the secret of his birth?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Couples: Vegeta/Bulma, Goku/ChiChi, Goku/Bulma (It will be explained), Krillin/18, and slight Mirai Trunks/18. If you don't like it, then that's your problem.  
  
  
  
Note: This Dragonball Z story is an AU a few months after the defeat of Cell. Trunks hasn't returned to his time yet and Goku is alive once more. Chibi Trunks has already been born. Finally, ChiChi isn't pregnant with Goten yet.  
  
Warning: Since I haven't seen Dragonball Z since the end of the Cell Saga, most of the characters will be OOC.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Stranger Arrives  
  
  
  
In the desert on the outskirts of the cities, the calmness of the early morning was lit by the re-entry of a space capsule. The white, orb-shaped pod slowly descended until it touched the earth, it's engines dying down until they stopped completely. As the door opened, a shape could be seen exiting the craft in a slow stride. He was wearing a blue jean jacket and a white T-shirt, his black, spiky hair rustling in the dying winds made by the pod's engines. He was Gochi, a Saiyan from a time far into the future. Like Trunks, he too was on a mission to protect his future from a threat. However, his was a future far worse than the Androids or Cell combined.  
  
"It looks like this is the right place." Gochi thought to himself as he stepped onto the desert. "It feels so clean here, even though this is a desert." He touched a control panel on the door of the craft and the door closed. "Now I just have to find Dad and the others and hope they'll listen to me." With that, he charged his ki and took off for the skies.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the Son house, Goku was shoveling down his breakfast with his son, Gohan. ChiChi, as usual, was perched over him like a watchful hawk, ready to correct his manners at a moment's notice.  
  
"Goku, slow down." ChiChi chided him as she watched him eat. "You're making a bad example for Gohan."  
  
"What was that, ChiChi?" Goku said as he slurped down his food.  
  
"Honestly, Goku, you could at least chew with your mouth closed." ChiChi sighed as she sat down to her own food and turned to her son. "So, Gohan, how is school?"  
  
"So far, it going great." Gohan answered. "I've got some new friends and I'm getting all A+ marks this semester."  
  
"That's my Gohan." ChiChi said as she beamed with pride. As Goku was stuffing more food into his mouth, he suddenly felt a flash of Saiyan energy. It was powerful… and close.  
  
"That's strange." Goku thought to himself. "I haven't felt anything that strong before. It kind of feels familiar, and sort of tingly, but… I can't remember where from. I wonder what it means?"  
  
"Goku, are you all right?" ChiChi asked him, wondering while her husband was staring off into space. He then jumped up, startling her slightly.  
  
"Huh?" Goku snapped out of it and saw the concern on his wife's face. "Yeah, ChiChi, I'm fine. It was probably nothing." With that, he sat back down and resumed his messy eating.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta was deeply engrossed in his training in the gravity room. Bulma and Mirai Trunks were busy eating breakfast and tending to Baby Trunks. Since the defeat of Cell, the Saiyan prince had been engrossed in training. He had shut out almost everything else, including Bulma and their recently-born child. All that mattered was increasing his skill and surpassing Goku, or Kakarrot as Vegeta called him.  
  
As he continued to push his power to the limit, Bulma watched him through the glass of the room. Often times, she wondered what had drawn them together in the first place. When he first came to this planet, he had every intention of destroying it. That is, until he had laid eyes on her. The attraction had been lustful at first, driven by stubbornness and pride on both parts as well as sexual attraction. Then, since Mirai Trunks's arrival and the birth of Baby Trunks, he had been getting more and more distant. Vegeta would spend hours on end in the gravity room while Bulma tended to their child, with Mirai Trunks's help.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled as he exited the training room, breaking Bulma's thoughts. "Food! Now!"  
  
"It's in the kitchen, Vegeta." Bulma called to him. "I'm busy with the baby."  
  
"The insolence of that woman." Vegeta thought as he sat down at the kitchen table, where Mirai Trunks was already eating. "To think that a prince of the entire Saiyan race would have to be reduced to serving himself. Instead she's tending to the brat, as usual." Just as he was about to eat, suddenly both he and Trunks felt something. "That energy… it is the full might of a Saiyan ki. It feels familiar, and yet I've never felt this much power before, not even from that third-class baka Kakarrot." Vegeta then looked at Trunks, who was as surprised as he was.  
  
"You felt it too, boy?" Vegeta asked him.  
  
"Yes." Trunks replied to his father. "An energy unlike any I've ever felt before. Hopefully, it was nothing." Just then, the conversation was interrupted when Bulma came in with Baby Trunks in her arms.  
  
"What are you two talking about this time?" Bulma asked both of them as she sat down.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, woman." Vegeta told her plainly as he got up. "I'm going back to the gravity room to train. I expect a fresh battle suit laid out when I'm finished."  
  
"What do I look like? Your slave?" Bulma said to him.  
  
"Don't get flippant with me, woman!" Vegeta growled at her. "I told you what I expect." He then turned toward Trunks. "Boy, you will come with me."  
  
"All right, Father." With that, both Saiyans walked back into the already battle-worn room.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder why I bother with that arrogant jackass." Bulma thought to herself as she watched both of them leave.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan were about to leave to train in the desert. Just as they were about to leave, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Goku, could you get the door?" ChiChi called from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay." When the Saiyan answered it, he was greeted by a young man who looked as old as Mirai Trunks. His raven-black hair was styled similar to his own, his eyes a deep shade of cerulean blue. They were filled with kindness but a deep-seeded concern. He appeared to be muscular, as though he had worked out considerably. Yet, it was the fact that his ki was the same one from this morning that made Goku think he was familiar.  
  
"Hi." Goku greeted the stranger. "Can I help you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you can." The stranger said to him. "My name's Gochi and… I need you help." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Begins

Chapter 2: The Training Begins  
  
  
  
"Why do you need my help?" Goku asked the stranger. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Goku, who's at the door?" ChiChi asked as she came from the kitchen and got a look at the stranger. "Who is this?"  
  
"ChiChi, this is Gochi, someone who needs my help." Goku replied. He then turned back to the boy. "Umm… why did you need my help again?"  
  
"I will explain everything once we get to the desert." Gochi told him. "I'll need you to find the strongest Z fighters and tell them to meet there also."  
  
"Wait a second, mister." ChiChi interrupted. "Goku's not going anywhere. First of all, he had obligations here. Second, I don't want to have anything to do with Gohan getting hurt."  
  
"With all due respect, this is a matter of life and death." Gochi told her, matching her stern look with his own.  
  
"ChiChi, I think he's telling the truth." Goku said to his wife. "There's something about this guy that says that whatever this is, it's going to involve all of us. I have to go and so does Gohan."  
  
ChiChi just stood there in shock. This is one of the few times that Goku had actually made some degree of sense, especially when it came to something like this.  
  
"…All right, Goku." ChiChi said finally as she turned back to the boy. "He'd better come home in one piece."  
  
"I can't make any promises." Gochi said. Gohan, who'd been listening the whole time, went up to his father and the stranger.  
  
"Dad, I'm ready." Gohan said.  
  
"All right, then." With that, all three Saiyans left the Son household and charged their ki. As they took off, ChiChi looked up into the sky.  
  
"You'd better come home this time, Goku." ChiChi thought to herself as she watched them leave.  
  
-----------------  
  
Later, after getting Krillin, Mirai Trunks, and Vegeta to come with them, the group finally gathered into the desert.  
  
"All right, Kakarrot." Vegeta said cynically. "What was so important that my training must go interrupted?"  
  
"To be honest… I don't know." Goku said as he turned to Gochi. "Why are we out here again?"  
  
"All right." Gochi said as he stood up from where he was leaning casually against a rock. "What I'm about to say might be a little hard to believe. First of all, I'm from the future."  
  
"Not again." Krillin said. "Don't tell me it's about the Androids again."  
  
"Unfortunately, it's not that simple." Gochi explained. "About one month from now, someone named Zero will arrive. Before he created the Androids, Dr. Gero created him from a computer program. But he never finished it. He instead sent what was left of it into space. By my time, Zero finished himself and set out to fulfill his program; absorb the power of the strongest people and add their power to his own. He came back and went all over the world, absorbing the strongest people into his programming."  
  
"What about us?" Gohan asked. "Did we try to stop him?"  
  
"You did try but…" Gochi sighed heavily as he remembered. "Most of you were already dead or absorbed into Zero's program. Not even becoming a Super Saiyan could stop him. We eventually found out that the only way to stop him is if we went past the Super Saiyan level. But there wasn't time for that. Zero found out and tried to destroy those of us that were left. I figured that if I came here and warned you all before Zero arrived, then there might be a chance of stopping him. You'll have to train and push your power beyond Super Saiyan to Master Saiyan. It's a power never before attempted."  
  
"So, all we have to do is just train?" Goku said. "That was easy."  
  
"Hold on a minute, Goku." Gochi said. "In order to go past the Super Saiyan levels, you'll need both mental and spiritual training as well as physical."  
  
"Have you ever done this before, Gochi?" Gohan asked. "I mean, go past the Super Saiyan levels."  
  
"Actually, I've never gone beyond Level 3 myself." Gochi said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"So, you have no idea if it will work?" Krillin said to him.  
  
"Not exactly, but the training that I used helped me get to Level 3 quickly."  
  
"Well, it's worth a shot." Goku said as he extended his hand. "I'm in."  
  
"I guess I'm in, too." Gohan added as he put his hand in.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt, I guess." Krillin said as he put his hand in as well.  
  
"I'll try, too." Trunks also added as he put his hand. Vegeta, on the other hand, was not so enthusiastic about it.  
  
"Well, if you wish to participate in some archaic meditation, then that is up to you." Vegeta said as he charged his ki. "I shall train in my own way and achieve this new level on my own." With that, he took off like a golden comet into the skies.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Gochi asked to no one in particular.  
  
"You get used to him." Krillin said. "So, now what happens?"  
  
"Well, first we need to meet back here in an hour." Gochi said to them. "Our training will begin then."  
  
-----------------  
  
"How dare that… that stranger consider simple meditation enough to surpass the Super Saiyan levels?" Vegeta thought to himself as he flew back to Capsule Corporation. "I will not throw away years of intense training to learn something as ridiculous as that. Still, that boy has an immense amount of power for someone his age, even more than Kakarrot. Perhaps his technique isn't as archaic as I thought. But I will not abandon my training. Not yet." With that, the Saiyan prince continued on his way.  
  
-----------------  
  
Gochi roared as he began pushing his power up, his ki already beginning to glow a bright saffron. His hair began changing to gold, his blue eyes changing to green and back again. But this wasn't it. He had much farther to go before he could stop. In a burst of power, his ki became supercharged with energy, lightning streaking across his form. Small rocks began lifting from the ground, drawn to the vacuum that was forming around the boy. With a roar loud enough to wake anyone in the next dimension, he pushed his power all the way up, his ki expanding until it resembled a saffron flame of immense power. His golden hair had reached all the way to his knees, his eyes becoming intense and focused. The small rocks exploded in all directions, sending clouds of dust wherever they landed.  
  
As Gochi calmed his ki, he saw the astonished looks on the other Z Fighters faces. Never before has anyone pushed their power so far so quickly. The entire moment lasted only a few seconds. Yet, Gochi wasn't even tired from the rush of energy. In fact, he was smiling as he walked over to all of them.  
  
"That was Level 3." Gochi explained calmly. "With normal training, it would take years to get that far. I got to this level in just a few weeks."  
  
"That was amazing, Gochi." Goku commented.  
  
"I'm… I'm speechless." Krillin said with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Can you show me how to do that?" Gohan asked eagerly.  
  
"Sure thing, Gohan." Gochi said as he patted the demi-Saiyan on the shoulder. "In fact, I'll show all of you how it's done." He turned and saw that Trunks was deep in thought, oblivious to Gochi's transformation. If he wasn't, his face didn't show it. "Are you all right, Trunks?" Gochi asked.  
  
"Uh… yeah. I'm okay." Trunks replied as he was broken from his thoughts. "I was just thinking, that's all."  
  
"All right." Gochi said as he turned to the others, even though his tone said that he wasn't dropping the subject. "Look, you guys can start honing your attacks. I'll be back." He then went over to Trunks.  
  
"What's your story, Gochi?" Trunks asked as he leaned next to him on the wall of a cliff side.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gochi answered.  
  
"I mean what you told everyone." Trunks said. "I'm also from the future and, except for myself and my mother, all of the others are dead. If there were any more fighters out there, either I would have known or they would've been killed by the Androids. This morning, I sensed a powerful ki. It wasn't like anything I felt before but it was familiar. So, I'm asking again." Trunks then faced Gochi. "What's your story, Gochi?"  
  
"I guess I couldn't hide it forever." Gochi said as he moved past Trunks and sat down on a rock, watching the others train their attacks at various levels. "Sit down, Trunks. It's going to take a while to explain." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out  
  
"I guess my story starts about seven years from now on May 7." Gochi said as he and Trunks watched the others use their different attacks. "Majin Buu, an evil that's nearly indestructible, will come to Earth. You all try to stop him but it's no use. Eventually, Vegeta makes the ultimate sacrifice to stop him."  
  
"You mean…" Trunks said, even though he knew what Gochi was talking about.  
  
"Yes. But even Vegeta's death wasn't enough to put down that pink psychopath. Piccolo, the present-day you, and Goku's future son named Goten try to stop him as well but that doesn't even work. He begins absorbing everyone, giving him more power than before. Eventually, Goku stops him himself by transforming to SSJ Level 3. But by then, it's too late." Gochi sighs as he tries to recall the old memory. "When everyone finds out what happened, Bulma begins to get severely depressed over Vegeta's death. It's so strong that almost no one could snap her out of it, not even you. Eventually, Goku visits and starts talking to her, getting her to face her grief so she could heal. During that time, old feelings begin to resurface."  
  
"Old feelings?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah. ChiChi becomes jealous of all the attention that Goku is giving Bulma so she gives him an ultimatum: either he chooses to stay with her or Bulma. Goku makes his decision and…" Gochi paused, as if he was hesitant to say this last thing that will reveal the truth about his mission.  
  
"And what?" Trunks asked impatiently. "Did Goku choose ChiChi or my mother?"  
  
"Let me put it like this, Trunks." Gochi said as he turned to him. "One year later, I was born."  
  
Despite having learned this new factor about the future of his friends, Trunks was surprisingly calm.  
  
"I thought as much." Trunks said calmly. "It's all beginning to make sense to me now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gochi asked, him being the one who was confused now.  
  
"When I returned home after defeating the Androids, I told Mother about the adventures I had with my father and my friends. She was cynical about my father, noting how stubborn he could be at times. At first, I thought she was merely hiding her true feelings for him. But when I mentioned Goku, she would get this look of recollection on her. It was almost like a deep- seeded regret. When I was younger, she would always tell me stories about Goku's heroics and how they would spend so much time together on their adventures. But after what you've told me, my suspicions are correct." Trunks then looked to where Goku and Gohan were firing their attacks at each other. "For some reason, Goku was always bigger in my mother's heart, more even than Father was. Now I know why."  
  
"Trunks, I need you to promise something for me." Gochi said to him. "I need you to…"  
  
"Don't worry, Gochi." Trunks reassured him. "I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thanks." With that, both fighters went to rejoin the others in their training.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, deep within the inky blackness of space, an object moved at an alarming speed. It was glowing with a dark purple aura, a spirit that radiated with evil intent. Its only thought was fulfilling its mission: to seek and absorb the strongest. It would not be stopped for any reason. He could sense the power coming from the third planet in the system it was headed for. Soon, he would reach the planet of its birth. Soon, he will fulfill his purpose at last.  
  
-----------------  
  
After a few more hours of training, each of the Z Fighters went back to their homes. Gochi, however, went back to his pod. It was small, but comfortable enough for him. When Goku and Gohan returned home, they had to face a very angry ChiChi.  
  
"Where have you two been?" ChiChi said angrily to the two fighters. "It almost nightfall. You know you're supposed to be home before then."  
  
"Sorry, ChiChi." Goku said apologetically. "We just got caught up in our training, that's all."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Goku." ChiChi almost yelled at them. "I've been cooking and cleaning up all day and I'm in no mood for any excuses right now."  
  
"But Mom…" Gohan tried to say.  
  
"Now, both of you go wash up for dinner." ChiChi told them. "The least you can do is keep yourselves clean." With that, both Saiyans went to the bathroom to wash up and change.  
  
"Geez, when ChiChi is like this, it's so hard to talk to her." Goku thought to himself. "She looses her temper over the smallest things. At first, I used to think that this was the way she was. But now I'm starting to wonder… Oh well. I guess she's just having a bad day."  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, as Trunks returned to Capsule Corp, he noticed that Bulma was cooking something on the stove. Vegeta was, of course, still training in the gravity room. The blue-haired scientist looked up from the pot she was tending to and saw her future son walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks, you're back." Bulma said as she walked over and gently hugged him. "Did you have fun training with Goku and the others?"  
  
"Yes, Mother, I did." Trunks replied. "Gochi showed us some new techniques we can use later."  
  
"They probably involved some sort of ridiculous ritual, no doubt." They turned and saw that it was Vegeta, sweaty and somewhat worn from training. "Woman, I wanted dinner five minutes ago."  
  
"Well, finally, the all-mighty Prince of all Saiyans graces us with his presence." Bulma said mockingly.  
  
"Do not presume to mock me, woman." Vegeta said to her. "Is that sub- standard concoction you call food ready yet?"  
  
"Dinner was ready five minutes ago, Vegeta." Bulma said, matching his tone of voice with almost equal precision. "If you would've stopped training long enough to pay attention to things, you would've known that."  
  
"You are someone to talk about attention." Vegeta told her. "You blatantly ignore me just to tend to the brat and your ridiculous scientific work while the rest of us are busy with much more important things."  
  
That did it. Insulting Bulma herself was one thing, but NO ONE insults her inventions or her child. With one swift movement, she went up to Vegeta and stared him straight in his eyes.  
  
"No one insults my inventions." Bulma said in a low, angry voice. "And that BRAT is your son, in case you haven't noticed. Now, if you want to eat, you're going to serve yourself." With that, she turned smoothly and began to walk out of the kitchen area, brushing past Trunks on her way out.  
  
"Woman, where are you going?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"To do some of my ridiculous scientific work!" Bulma shouted back as she walked away.  
  
"Don't walk away from me, woman!" Vegeta yelled out. "Don't pretend that you can't hear me! Bulma! BULMA!!!" But she was already gone.  
  
-----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Gochi had been asleep in his pod when he sensed it. It felt like a flaring ki, like someone close to him was angry or in deep passion. Then, it was dulled to a steady flame. He knew what had happened.  
  
"So, Vegeta and Mother are having another argument." Gochi said as he sat up in his cot. "It's beginning already." Just then, he felt a flash of ki run through him. It was cold, like the chill of evil and darkness. Gochi collapsed onto his knees in pain, letting the feeling pass until it was gone. When he got up, he knew where it came from.  
  
"Zero is coming soon." Gochi said to himself. "I hope we're prepared to fight him."  
  
-----------------  
  
A few weeks later, while the Z Fighters were busy honing their skills, something entered the atmosphere of the planet. It crash-landed in a mountain, getting crushed by the falling debris in the process. However, from the crater made by the crash, something emerges. He is surrounded by an evil dark energy, his true form barely visible. The only things that could be seen were his eyes. They were empty and black. He was Zero, and he was on a mission.  
  
"So, this is the planet of my origins." Zero thought. "I can feel the abundance of energy here. Soon, it will help me fulfill my mission. Soon, I shall be complete." 


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

Chapter 4: The Battle Begins  
  
  
  
Note: In a portion of this chapter, I decided to give another of my favorite couples that never happened some hints: Mirai Trunks/Juuhachigou (Android 18).  
  
  
  
Once again, the Z Fighters were gathered in the desert to train. After several weeks, all of them have made a lot of progress. Goku and Gohan had finally made it to SSJ Level 3 along with Trunks. Krillin's power had doubled while Vegeta only achieved SSJ Level 2. As usual, he wouldn't admit it and continued to train heavily.  
  
Training with the fighters today was Juuhachigou, also known formerly as Android 18. Despite being human now, thanks to a wish made on the Dragonballs, she retained her ability and desire to fight. After Krillin told her what was going on, she decided to train with them.  
  
Trunks was busy sparring with Gochi when he glanced over to where Juuhachigou was sparring with her boyfriend, Krillin. He watched her gracefully dodge and block several well-aimed hits, her ice-blue eyes concentrated on a possible opening. He knew that there was something more to this Juuhachigou, much more than what was at face-value. When Trunks turned around, he was greeted by a smirk from Gochi.  
  
"NowI know where your attention's been for the last hour." Gochi said.  
  
"It's not like that." Trunks said calmly to his friend. "I was just thinking, that's all." He glanced back to where Juuhachigou and Krillin continued to spar. "She so different from the way she is in my time. Back there, the Androids are nothing but killing machines. They slaughtered thousands of innocent people just for the hell of it. But here... here she actually has a soul." Trunks then noticed that Gochi had a knowing grin on his face.  
  
"Do you know what your problem is?" Gochi said. "You've got a thing for a certain ex-android and you just can't admit it."  
  
"That's ridiculous. Why would I have something for her?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Never mind." Trunks said as he powered up his ki, hoping that it would hide the blush appearing on his face. "Let's just get on with our training." Suddenly, a flash of ki raced through them both. It was cold, thick with the chill of evil.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Trunks said. "It felt... it was different from anything I've ever sensed before. Not even Cell had that much power."  
  
"It's him..." Gochi said, narrowing his eyes. "Zero. He's early. Too early." Just then, Goku and the rest flew over to where Gochi and Trunks were.  
  
"Did you guys feel it too?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's just what I was afraid of." Gochi said. "Guys, this is what I wanted to train for. Zero is an evil unlike anything else. A few months ago, in my time, we found out that Dr. Gero made a backup copy of Zero's program in case he was destroyed someday. It's somewhere in his lab and has to be destroyed."  
  
"But we already destroyed his lab when Cell started attacking." Krillin interrupted. "There's nothing left there."  
  
"Wrong. There's a sub-level hidden underneath that rubble. That's where he developed Zero's original program and the designs for the Androids. No offense, Juuhachigou."  
  
"None taken." The blond replied. Gochi then turned to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, I want you and Gohan to go there with Juuhachigou and destroy what's left while Goku, Krillin, and I try to stop Zero."  
  
"All right, if you're sure." The violet-haired boy said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me going with you?" Gohan asked. Goku bent down to face his son and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, son." Goku said. "You can always meet up with us later. Besides, with all the training we've done, this'll be a piece of cake." Suddenly, his stomach rumbled. "Speaking of which, I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"We'll eat afterwards, Goku." Gochi said as he sweatdropped. With that, he charged his ki and went to the skies with Goku and Krillin. Trunks turned to Juuhachigou and Gohan and also charged his ki.  
  
"We might as well get this over with." Trunks said as he leapt into the sky. Juuhachigou and Gohan so followed him in the direction of Dr. Gero's lab.  
  
------------------  
  
"P-p-please..." the young man pleaded as he looked into the soulless eyes of the figure radiating with purple energy. "D-d-d-don't kill me! I have a family!"  
  
"The I would suggest that you answer quickly, then." Zero said as he placed what appeared to be a hand on the man's face. He had already absorbed several meaningless people into his program, none of them the pure raw power he was seeking. "Where are the Saiyans?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know!" the man blubbered. Suddenly, laughter was heard from behind him. The being turned and saw a man with tall, spiky hair standing there in Saiyan armor and a superior smirk on his face.  
  
"If you are through terrorizing these invalids," Vegeta said, "perhaps you would finally accept a TRUE challenge from a REAL opponent."  
  
'Finally.' Zero thought as he threw the man aside as the flash of Saiyan ki touched his senses. 'One of the powerful Saiyans I was seeking. Yet his power was nothing to what I sensed while in space. He will be an easy defeat.'  
  
"Very well, then." Zero smirked in return as he rose into the air, facing Vegeta. "Let us see if you are something to fear or just another insect to be squashed."  
  
"Then I will teach you to fear me!" Vegeta charged forward, his ki flaring a solid saffron. Zero charged his own purple ki, letting it glow totally black, and also charged forward. 


End file.
